


Inconvenient

by kittenwrath



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: Whatever caused the rift in their usually harmonious companionship had been enough to have them firing back and forth at one another verbally for over an hour.  Even though the subject matter eluded him, he clearly remembered the feelings evoked.  At first, he was confused.  Then he was annoyed.  Then, in the span of two seconds, he was hotly angry.





	Inconvenient

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I typed up several years ago because I've been hopelessly in love with Willy Wonka since I was a wee girl.

They rarely argued or had disagreements on anything.  Occasionally, she would display annoyance at his overly fervent nature, but that was understandable.  Even then, he could coax a smile.  He could quip the right turn of phrase to catch her equally eccentric mind and humor; to crack the hardness set in her delicate features into a true smile that lit her eyes like star shine.  And, if he was lucky, she’d chuckle slightly and whisper “you’re so weird” before sliding him side eye, all forgotten.

Once, however, before they were married – even before their cursory courtship, which would only appear as a blip on the radar screen to those who dated extensively – they engaged in a tiff over something so trite, he couldn’t recall what that particular something was by the following day.  Despite this, the entire ordeal was completely jarring and stood out clearly in his mind for months afterward.  It frazzled him and turned his painstakingly crafted universe on its head (although, that tended to happened from time to time since she’d appeared) because he had been more sexually aroused than he could ever recall in his entire life. 

Whatever caused the rift in their usually harmonious companionship had been enough to have them firing back and forth at one another verbally for over an hour.  Even though the subject matter eluded him, he clearly remembered the feelings evoked.  At first, he was confused.  Then he was annoyed.  Then, in the span of two seconds, he was hotly angry.  From his observation, her reactions and feelings matched his own as they sparred.  Towards the end the tirade, he popped himself from a seated position (using his cane as a lever to propel upward in an arching motion, in his characteristic dramatic fashion) and suddenly became shockingly and painfully aware of the raging erection pressing into the inseam of his slacks.  Tossing the cane up and snatching it from the air mid-length as a distraction, he had just enough time to fold his arms across his chest, effectively bringing the ends of his knee length velvet jacket together in front of the offending appendage before her eyes could be drawn downward.

The rage burned within him hotter at his body’s betrayal.  Of course, it hadn’t been the first time he found himself in that predicament in her presence, but his traitorous body choosing _THAT MOMENT_ was simply unacceptable.  He felt like he was winning the argument.  He was on a roll and had his next line queued up when he stood and it all came crashing down the moment he felt the fabric press and strain.  His mind went blank, his cleverness gone like a puff of hot breath one heartbeat after leaving the mouth on a frigid day.  He stood with his arms still crossed, cane clutched much too firmly in his right hand, brow furrowed, eyes transfixed on her face. 

“What’s wrong with you?” she asked, her tone accusatory.  He quirked his eyebrow and smirked snidely.  He didn’t actually hear her question, just the upturn in her voice at the last word, indicating that she had, indeed, asked one.  She sighed heavily as she removed the black plastic framed glasses from her face and casually tossed them on the desk behind her.  They slid to the corner, nearly falling off.

“Alright, Will.  I’m finished with this discussion.  So, I’m leaving” she stated, matter-of-factly, as she gathered her things and plucked her jacket from the back of her office chair.  She pressed the knuckle of her index finger to the bridge of her noise, meeting only her forehead.  “Where are my glasses?”

“You just took them off, genius” he replied with a sarcastic chuckle and flourish of his left hand in their direction.  She sighed as she picked them up from the corner of her desk.  He saw her slide them back onto her face as she walked out the door.  A second later he heard the unmistakable “ding” of the Great Glass Elevator followed by the “whoosh” of air as it shot like a bullet on the rail.

He let out a huge breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, unfolded his arms, and let the cane drop from his latex gloved hand.  Upon impact with the floor, the top of the cane snapped off and hundreds of tiny rainbow colored Nerds scattered across her office carpet 

“Oh, how fun.  I’m glad that happened” he mumbled to himself.

Within a second, one of the many identical Oompa Loompas scurried into the room with a tiny battery powered vacuum cleaner.  Willy Wonka crossed his arms across his chest in a sign of thanks as the Oompa left.  His phone buzzed in his jacket pocket and he felt a thrill run through him, hoping it was her.  It was Charlie.  He’d sent a group text to the both of them.

 

Charlie (5:02 PM):  Mom wants to know if you’d both like to come for dinner.  She’s making lamb chops, medium rare!  7 PM.

Shannon (5:07 PM):  No thanks, Charlie.  I’ve already left the factory.  Please tell Emma that I promise to make it next time, okay?  And, kiss Cindy for me.

Charlie (5:10 PM):  Darn.  I’ve hardly seen you today.  Grandpa George is cranky because you haven’t stopped by since Wednesday.  Cindy kisses back.

Charlie (5:14 PM):  What about you, Mr. Wonka?

Willy (5:20 PM):  Sure.  I’ll be there with bells on.

 

He flipped the phone’s volume to silent, locked it, and slid it back into his jacket pocket.  His hard on pulsed.  He took the phone out of his pocket and continued to read the exchange ongoing between Shannon and Charlie.  It was brief and uninteresting.  When it was clear that the conversation had ended, he tapped back to the main list of texts.  He tapped the one with her name and began to nimbly type out an apology before pressing and holding the back space, erasing it entirely.  He was agitated that he felt compelled to apologize when she’d just walked out on him without saying goodbye.  He had been right, after all!  Hadn’t he?  Yes.  He probably had.  He most definitely probably had.  What were they arguing about again?  His hard on pulsed.

He pressed the home button.  He tapped the photos icon.  He rarely took photos himself, but belonged to several shared albums with Shannon, Charlie, and Emma Bucket.  The collection Emma had taken at Charlie’s wedding was at the top, having only been two weeks prior.  The very first one was of two photos stitched together with a notation at the bottom which read “This is Cindy’s favorite.  You two are adorable.”  Both photos were of Willy and Shannon, dressed formally in wedding attire.  He was Charlie’s best man and she was Cindy’s Maid of Honor.  They were standing side by side in both photos, her arm hooked around his.  In the left photo they were both smiling slightly, looking straight ahead.  In the right, she as elevated slightly on her toes to kiss him on the cheek while he playfully frowned and looked down at her from the corner of his eyes.  His hard on pulsed.  “Dammit!” he growled as he slammed his thumb on the lock button and dropped the phone back into his pocket. 

The entire situation was incredibly inconvenient.  Ever since she interviewed for the extremely vague position Charlie had posted on some internet job site four years ago, Willy had been inconvenienced.  SHE was inconvenient.  She was attractive and smart and funny and smart and fucking beautiful and _so amazingly funny and smart_.  She was distracting and he tried to tune it out.  But, he soon realized that was impossible.  IMPOSSIBLE!  So, he gave up and fell into the most encompassing relationship he’d ever had.  He and Shannon and Charlie became inseparable.  She had helped them craft the factory into an empire, taking care of the administrative, operational, and marketing details while he and Charlie focused solely on the product.  After two years, he and Charlie decided to offer her 1/3 stake, thus was born Wonka Industries, Inc. 

The chocolate was sweeter, the sun was brighter, the birds were chirpier, and Willy was… happy.

Where Charlie was his most trusted protégé, Shannon was his best friend.  He’d never had one of those before and was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to just _be_ with her.  She didn’t demand anything from him.  She didn’t call him odd or strange or make him feel as such.  She laughed at his obscure jokes and she made him laugh with hers.  She listened to his stories and even told some of her own -- once he’d gained her trust and slowly coaxed them from her.  Then Charlie met Cindy. 

Willy admitted to himself, after much brooding, that he was jealous.  Charlie’s attention was focused not just on Willy (and Shannon) and candy.  He – _they_ – now had to share Charlie with an extroverted, witty blonde who everyone couldn’t help but adore.  Cindy and Shannon became fast friends; despite Shannon’s silent but strong resistance to bring another person into their tight inner circle.  Willy found himself enjoying Cindy’s presence, as well, which was irritating. 

Cindy called the three of them ‘The Cool Kids’.

“You’re those people who everyone said were super weird in high school but secretly wanted to be friends with” she stated one day when she came upon them brainstorming ridiculous names for their newest candy.

“You know it, toots” Shannon said.  He and Charlie both chuckled and the three of them continued shouting out random words and phrases for, what could have possibly been, several hours.

That night, Charlie met Cindy at some posh restaurant and proposed.  One year later, those photos of Willy and Shannon were taken at their wedding.  Two weeks later, she stormed out on him in the middle of an argument about something that was probably very important and he was most definitely right about.  An hour later, he was leaning on the edge of her desk having finally admitted to himself that he was – for the very first time – truly, madly, ridiculously, and incredibly inconveniently in love.

 

His hard on pulsed.

**Author's Note:**

> For Shannon. I miss you everyday.


End file.
